pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kittyfire
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Carl the Intern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 15:12, 28 July 2009 So cute! Omg what a cute character! keep it up! can't wait to see more! Great job! ~Disneygirl94 P.S If you need any help, I would be happy to help you! :Wow thanks! I was just bored, so I decided to make her. I have more pictures that I'll be putting up soon. Thanks! --Kittyfire 20:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :D Your very welcome! great new pics, I might add. ~Disneygirl94 I love it! I like your Lana girl. She's cute. Can't wait to see more. I'm wondering...can I draw a picture of Lana? She will be cute girl with long brown hair I think (cuz Lawrence's hair is brown). If you still like the golden hair that'll be fine. I will not change her outfit. Red really suits her well. Thank you :). --PerryPerry 06:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sure you can draw pics of her. I'd like to keep the golden hair because in her profile, it states that she bears no resemblence to her brother or father. Glad you appreciate my character! I'll update on the story and her soon. --Kittyfire 20:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Great! thanks a lot! She's almost finish. --PerryPerry 01:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! I can't wait to see how you drew her! =) --Kittyfire 01:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No prob! Thanks - --PerryPerry 10:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Lana Ok here she is (sorry I didn't have time to color and rotate the pic) --PerryPerry 16:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, she looks amazing! I love how you put those flowers in her hair. That's what she looks like if she's building and stuff. Amazing! -Kittyfire 18:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you like her. Those flowers, I think they look more like shoelaces... I may color her then you can put her pic on her profile. Oh I've comment on your story. Check out your story's talk page.--PerryPerry 05:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Here is another pic of Lana. I did it on Paint. --PerryPerry 11:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :OMG, awesome! So cute! -Kittyfire 21:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You also have my permission to put those pictures in her gallery. =) -Kittyfire 21:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ya! --PerryPerry 06:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I did...... Hey! just wanted to say I added info about Lana in Emily Kinney's Infobox! :D ~Disneygirl :Awesome! Wow, my character's getting bigger by the minute! Hooray! -Kittyfire 22:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually.............she is! lol I really love lana!I mean, your story is soooooo well written and I am really excited to read more! it was such a clever idea! I felt I needed to add her in the infobox cause well, she IS ferb's sister...well on fanon wiki she is anyway... ~DIsneygirl :Yeah, and I must say back, I love your character, Emily! You draw so well! I'm thinking of putting my drawings of P&F characters up soon. I just randomly thought 1 day "If Phineas has Candace as an older sister, why shouldn't Ferb have a younger sister?" It's never been done before, so, why not now? Thanks! -Kittyfire 22:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Aw thank you! Aw thanks! that means a lot! and Your welcome! no seriously, I LOVE LOVE LOVE lana..oh your going to put more drawings up? COOL! I might be doing more Emily.....hard to think though.. ~Disneygirl Drawings? Cool! I'll do more about future kids. I like them (I like Amanda as much as I like Candace). What about Lana in the future? What will she be like? --PerryPerry 06:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :You know, I haven't really thought about Lana in the future yet. That's a project I'll have to start working on! Thanks for the inspiration! ;D -Kittyfire 22:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) THey are great! awesome job! :D ~Disneygirl :Thanks! That means a lot! The only critisism I got on them was from my friends and family, but that's not good enough. Coming from you, it's extra special! Thanks! -Kittyfire 01:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Why, your ver welcome! glad to be of help! ~Disneygirl WAIT A SECOND! WAIT A SECOND! YOU ARE NIKKI STARZ ON FANFICTION????? OMG I have read like all of your stories and I love them! I had no idea it was u! I swear I have read all the stories and they are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo well written! I CAN"T BELIEVE I AM TALKIN TO YOU! AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!!!! ~Disneygirl :Lol, yeah, it's me. Thanks for the appreciation! What's your favorite story? =) -Kittyfire 22:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Omg Idk! I love all of them! I really can't pick! you are soooooo talented in writing! :Why, thank you! Sorry for not updating on some, but I haven't had any great ideas yet. =P -Kittyfire 23:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) You are sooooooo welcome! seriously, I can't wait 4 u to upload more of all your stories! I LOVEEEEEEE THEMMM! oh yeah and I love The Story Of My Life! on of the best you have done! *squeals* :Thanks! That story is almost exactly related to what I do and who my friends are and what they do. Yes, Gina is a maniac, yes, Rachel is cling-y, and yes, I'm random. I'll update that story either tonight (if my laptop starts being nice to me) or whenever it STOPS FREEZING ON ME! Lol. -Kittyfire 23:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Great! I am soooooo excited to see! :Yes! The laptop is working! Now I can update! Spoiler Warning!: There's a surprise for you, Disneygirl, at the beginning in my author note... ;) -Kittyfire 00:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) YAYAY it's working!!!! suprise??? I will check! XD Btw, let me know when your done writing! cannot wait to read! :Ok, I just got done writing 2 chapters, so they should be up in about 30 minutes. Glad you enjoy it! -Kittyfire 01:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Great! awesome! fantastic! and every other good word on this world! AWwwwwwwww your comment was sooooo darn sweet! thank you sooooo much! you really mean that?? :) and really I am your biggest fan on here! lol :I mean that in every way! You're a great writer and a heck of an illustrator! -Kittyfire 01:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *tears up* thank you in every way! that means so much! :) and your writing is sooooo cool and wickedly awesome! :You are so welcome. And thank you so much! -Kittyfire 02:05, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You could not be more welcome in the world! :) and Im sorry about the whole Ferb and Emily thing if you don't like it.....but I like you stories of Ferb and Vanessa! :Oh, no no no no no. Ferb/Emily is really cute! Ferb/Vanessa, is my favorite because the other relationships are Phineas/Isabella (kid/kid) Candace/Jeremy (teen/teen), and then there's Ferb/Vanessa (kid/teen). Little bit of every relationship, you know? Let's just say I'm a Ferb/Vanessa and a Ferb/Emily shipper. I'm totally against the Ferb/Gretchen relationship. It just won't happen! But, seriously, LOVE Ferb/Emily, too. -Kittyfire 02:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh thanks soooo much! :) yay another fan! lol and I know what you mean about Ferb/Gretchen. It's just not happening! I can't see it......but I think gretchen is a really cute little girl! and Ferb and Vanessa is really sweet but I just think she is too old for him...but I still like it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! FERB IS GOING TO LEAVE HIS SIBLINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD this is getting pretty intense...BUT I LOVE IT!! SO DARN COOL! :All of my ideas come to me as I'm writing. I don't know how it happens, but it turns out great every time. -Kittyfire 03:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) yeah that is true for sure! don't ever stop! :) :Don't worry, I'm not planning to stop anytime soon. Or ever for that matter. =D -Kittyfire 04:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Great! hope you never do! :) cool I see that you followed the instruction. Pretty cool. I was following the instruction when I realized that if I continue to do that, my drawings will be all the same. So I started to draw scenes from the show. But anyway, great work. Really. Isabella is good. She was one of the most difficult characters to draw, but you'll get use to her. Oh, you are on fanfiction? I am too, but I'm a newbie there. I've read your work. And thank you for supporting my nomination on the PnF wiki. Cheers, --PerryPerry 05:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I did the instructions. I just looked at a picture of Isabella and did the best I could. I swear, I was getting mad after a while. Can't wait to see what you'll bring to FanFiction. You're welcome for the nomination! ;D -Kittyfire 22:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey on Youtube they said your acc had been closed. --PerryPerry 02:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Were you looking at my "PerryPlatypusAgent" account? Yeah, I closed that 1. My new 1 is "Flowerstream101". -Kittyfire 02:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) thanks. --PerryPerry 02:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) awwww thanks!!! I don't know...Ive been thinking about it..Im not sure what people would say. Plus time 2...HEy would you like to put it on for me?? ~Disneygirl :You would actually let me do that? -Kittyfire 02:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I trust you.. But you don't have too...just wondering.. :Oh, no of course I'll do it! I'll even add your name in there as a dedication. I'm gonna put it into chapters. Gonna take a while... but I'll be up all night if I have to! Go sugar!!! -Kittyfire 02:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) THanks sooooooooooooooooooo much! it means alot! oh and you can add more to it if you want i don't mind! and you can take out cheesy parts if there are any! take you time! thanks again! im going to bed! night! :To be honest, I hardly changed anything! All the chapters are put up so you can see them in the morning. G'night! -Kittyfire 03:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Halloween costume oh oh Me. I'm gonna be Candace or Agent P. It's easier to be Isabella though because my hair is already black. Candace is cute and I have those clothes like hers. I think I will go with Agent P. I love the fedora! But it's just like yours if I do! PerryPerry 10:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! 2 Agent Ps! I'm still working on the bill and the webbed feet. I'm also trying to get matching green gloves. -Kittyfire 16:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) How did you get the fedora? PerryPerry 16:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :My mom went to the men's hat section of Wal Mart and just found it. O thats terrible! I can't believe someone would do that!! `Disneygirl AHHHHH you put my story on! it looks great! thanks sooooooo mcuh1 you can add to it if you want...;) :I'm just gonna wait till you update it. After all it is your story. I'm just the publisher. -Kittyfire 23:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) im gonna be a hobo for halloween!!! no, im serious. ~EGK :Wow, I never heard of that before. .... Cool! -Kittyfire 00:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) OK! ill do more as soon as i get more ideas! im stuck..any suggestions? XD carls biggest fear...BURNING SPAGETTI!! lol that was a good one... :Lol, thanks. I laugh at that every time! I don't know how you should update your story. I don't know how to update Brother, Meet Sister either. -Kittyfire 01:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ohhhhhhhhhh Ferb and you kissss.....how interesting! XD just write your heart out..see what comes to you...:D OH and I have a question for Ferb: Ferb, just how many girls have you liked and do you think you will end up marrying one of them? XD funnnnn question..hope he replies..XD :Lol, I'll let him know, but right now he's playing Mario Kart on MY Gameboy! Gosh! -Kittyfire 02:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC)